


Bedding the Warchief

by vaderpowerranger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderpowerranger/pseuds/vaderpowerranger
Summary: Feya is a half-breed, frowned upon by those around her and living in a gilded cage. When the opportunity arises for freedom within her reach, she snatches it up without hesitation. But freedom comes with some strange strings attached, one being bright red with beautiful golden eyes.
Relationships: Vol'jin (Warcraft)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Freedom and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Another piece of steamy-ness I've been staring at. Hopefully this pleases you my little gremlins ♡ Smut will be coming soon, but I know you love the angst ;)
> 
> I haven't edited these too much, so be kind to me. ^-^ I'll be rereading and editing shortly.

I winced, gently pushing my fingers under the metal collar clasped around my throat and lifted it away from my chaffed skin. Laughter rang in my ears, causing a rumble of annoyance to ooze from my throat as I cast my gaze over the gathered bodies undulating and swaying along to the music.

"That look of anger on your face does you no justice, my pet."

"Then let go of my chain and I'll be happy to smile for you, Faegion, before I tear your throat out." I hissed, nails digging into the plush pillow I was situated on. He treated me more like a piece of jewelry than a living creature, the sadist.

The blood elf chuckled, leaning carefully over the edge of his chair to level his glowing eyes with my own. "That won't be an option, pet, you know this."

He turned away once more, yanking on the leash to drag me closer to his side before ordering one of his maids to fetch more wine. A group of three blood elves approached cautiously, the leader of the group producing a small, brown envelope from his tunic before kneeling in front of Faegion. "My Lord, I apologize for disrupting your merriment, but the Warchief has sent word."

"Finally? That idiotic troll took his sweet time." He growled, snatching the paper away from the man before tearing the red seal away. A smile lifted his features before he stood, the chain around my neck tightening once more and forcing me to lean forward for relief. "Ladies, Gentleman! I have wonderful news! The Warchief of our beloved Horde will be joining us this evening! Please, be on your best behaviors."

I scoffed, yanking back harshly and causing his arm to jerk backwards awkwardly. "Let him see what you truly are underneath, besides, a pile of shit sprinkled in gold is still a pile of shit."

The crack of his hand against my cheek was loud in the suddenly silent room, my head snapping to the side from the force before I turned back slowly with a dark grin plastered to my face. He was furious, perfectly chiseled cheekbones red in anger while he vainly smoothed his ruffled golden locks with shaky fingers. My chain was passed to the returning maiden, surprise showing across her features as she accepted the heavy metal as a replacement for the goblet of wine.

"Take her over to her spot, I don't wish to interact with a misbehaving pet at the moment." He stated aloofly, padding away and disappearing into the crowd, a gaggle of people pooling around him for his attention. They truly didn't care about how cruel he was underneath that finery, then again, these people were only invited due to the fact that they sang his praises the loudest in front of him.

I growled, shakily moving to my feet and trudging over to the silk blanket that was thrown into a corner by the kitchens. A silver loop was riveted deep into the wall with a matching lock dangling open and waiting to snap closed around the end of my leash. A feeling of depression washed over my skin before I carefully lowered my body onto my knees, flinching as the maid snapped the lock shut and walked away.

My fingers batted at the tether, eyes studying the lock as it loosened minimally before it all stilled. Faegion was smart, knowing that I would somehow find a way to escape his torture. I received the bare minimum in food and water, only enough to keep me alive, but so little that I constantly found myself faint just from forcing myself to my feet every day. My stomach gurgled as though to emphasize my darkening thoughts. 

The maid returned with a rag drenched in cool water, gently pressing it against my swelling cheek. "You must learn to control your tongue, miss. One day he will grow tired of dealing with you."

I laughed, wincing at the pain that radiated through my jaw. "He won't. He may be the lord of this tiny slice of land outside of Silvermoon City, but he has no true power. He will never let me go so long as he has no real populace to control."

"Then what of the Warchief and his coming? Does this not mean he will grow to acquire more of an influence now?"

My fingers rubbed firm circles into my temples trying to stem the tide of a horrid migraine, whether because of the slap or this servant's constant queries I was unsure. "Do you know how many letters Faegion sent to the Warchief asking for his presence? He practically harassed the man into showing his face. It's nothing more than a way to shut up the damned fool."

A loud commotion began at the front doors, the massive panels of decorated wood swinging inward and a procession of armored men filed inside, carding through the crowd. I perked up slightly, leaning as far onto my knees as I possibly could without toppling over to get a better view. The maid beside me placed her hand on my shoulder in order to help my balance, a kind smile slipping onto her face as she handed me the rag to continue pressing it to my cheek.

'This is my chance.' I quickly grabbed the maid's hand, turning away as an orc in very elaborate armor came striding through the doors and up to Faegion. "You must help me. I've been here for longer than I can remember and have endured many things. I have never once asked anyone for anything, but for this one time, I will beg you. Please, help me get away from here."

She stared down at me for a moment, allowing me to fully look at her; she was older, probably her late thirties, with salt and pepper hair that accentuated her golden eyes. She was a blood elf, of course, but something about her portrayed that she wasn't like all the others who simply scoffed at me all the time. She drew her lower lip into her mouth , gnawing worriedly at it before throwing her golden gaze to Faegion's form, whom was having a rather heated discussion with the orc.

"I will do what I can." she murmured, stepping away from me. "I may be rather new to this household, but I know of you, child. I know of what he has done, and I pity you. My name is Thonhel, and should this somehow work, please let me know how you are after this?"

I nodded, watching as she slipped into the crowd and disappeared from my sight. A feeling that I had long since forgotten welled inside my chest at her kind words… it had been so long since someone had looked at me as another person instead of just an object.

'Please, let this work.'

\----

Thrall growled as the cocky blood elf continued grumbling about why the Warchief never seemed to have time to visit him and share a simple evening with his people. "The Chief conveys his condolences, but things came up that were urgent for him to take care of."

Faegion grumbled quietly to himself, unaware that the orc could still hear him over the noises of the party, "How am I supposed to cozy up to the most powerful being in the Horde if he sends a ridiculous orc instead?!?"

Thrall frowned, "I am close friends with the Chief, Lord Faegion. If there is something that you're needing from the him then I would be- delighted- to convey your message to him."

The blonde male perked slightly, the tips of his long ears wiggling a moment before he composed himself. "Of course, forgive me for what I just said. It was rather shocking to find out that he wouldn't be joining my party, but he is obviously a very important leader… it cannot be helped. Please, don't mind me and enjoy the party!"

With that the elf turned on his heel and melted into the crowd leaving Thrall to sigh in relief. 'Damn Vol'jin for leaving this task to me.' He waved his hand, motioning for his guard to take up the perimeter before heading over to the refreshments table to his left. A few elven women eyed his garb, summing up his worth before trying to garner his attention with flirtatious looks and winks. He snorted, picking up a goblet of wine and downing the liquid quickly- maybe if he got positively smashed he could forget that Vol'jin just sent him on a babysitting job with this pompous elf.

"I beg your pardon, My Lord." a small voice chirped behind him, causing the green skinned man to jump in surprise. His head swiveled to find a tiny woman with salt and pepper hair shuffling nervously on her feet before looking up at his face. "I need your assistance."

Suspicion curled in his stomach for a moment, examining the woman before him with a critical eye. She was obviously one of the help if her plain clothing was anything to go by, plus the fact that her hands were a bit worn and calloused from work, not smooth and dainty like the women from earlier. She reached the aforementioned appendage out to him, grasping his sleeve lightly and leading him through the crowds without another word.

"You must help her, Sir. Lord Faegion is a cruel master, I have heard many rumors about the things that he has done, and have witnessed only a few to be true, but that does not excuse his behavior towards her. Please…"

At her last words she came to an abrupt halt, blocking his view in front her, although he could make out what appeared to be a silken blanket draped along the floor and a chain that was attached to the wall. She examined his face for a moment, as though weighing whether he was trustworthy, before stepping aside to reveal whom she had spoken of earlier.

A girl barely into adulthood with long, white hair that shrouded her tiny shoulders and pooled around her hips on the floor. The faint blue coloring of her skin screamed troll for the shaman, but it was too light for her to be purely troll, which meant that she was mixed with something. It wasn't uncommon within the Horde, but some out in the world still frowned upon mixed breeds. A small pair of tusks, no longer than one of her pinky fingers, extended over her upper lip, depressing the soft flesh slightly with the white chips of bone. Her eyes were the most stunning in his opinion, a bright shade of green that was accented by flecks of vibrant gold set into a soft, rounded face.

He kneeled down, taking note of the skimpy outfit she was adorned with, the silk just barely transparent and causing a darker shade if green to rush to his cheeks. The telltale signs of hunger stood out in the way her skin pulled too tightly over her ribs and the distant look in her eyes, along with the yellowing of old and newer bruising dotting her flesh. Anger boiled in his blood for a moment before his eyes landed on her collar, pity consumed him at remembering his own forced slavery, but he had friends that had freed him while she had no one.

"What is your name, child?"

A brief flicker of fire danced in her eyes, surprising the orc before he smiled. There was still some life left in this tiny creature. "I am no child, Sir. My name is Feyja."

"Feyja, how long have you been trapped here?" Thrall questioned, his hands itching to reach out and snap the chain that kept her captive.

"Too long, My Lord." she answered, pain clouding her emerald gaze. "Please-"

His hand snapped out before he could stop himself, fingers stroking through the soft, white locks in reassurance. "You need not beg, Feyja. I have been in your place before and I will not stand to see this continue, but I cannot simply take you unless I have reason to. I will try and trick your master into giving you to me, if not, then I will have to find another way. Will you trust me?"

The same look of suspicion that had graced his features earlier now adorned hers, "I have no choice."

\---

Faegion was positively smashed, his wine spilling slightly over the fingers curled around the goblet as he slipped deft fingers beneath the bodice of a fiery haired lady, her pealing laughter spurring him on. His lips closed on hers, swallowing the faint groan of approval that vibrated from her throat while their tongues stroked and teased each other.

"Lord Faegion."

The male elf detached himself, preening at the whine of disappointment from his intended toy before focusing on the annoying orc that had so ungraciously crashed his party. "May I help you? I'm rather in the middle of something."

The shaman sniffed, barely concealing his disgust at the nobleman's behavior. "I have thought of something that might put you into the good grace's of my Chief, if you are willing to put your- dalliances- on hold."

A look of hunger passed over the elf, fear faintly settling in Thrall's stomach. "Go on."

"The Warchief takes great pleasure in receiving 'gifts' from those who wish to be his confidants-"

"What? He wants money, or maybe jewels? I have plenty of those to give." Faegion huffed, lips returning to the neck of the woman draped at his side. "Tell me how much and I'll send you on your way with it all."

"No, he has plenty of those." Thrall growled, silently hating himself for making Vol'jin sound so materialistic, but he'd apologize after he got Feyja away from this man. "It's a real shame though. All that money and power, but the one thing he doesn't have is a pet."

Faegion froze for a moment, his green eyes cutting to the shaman before he managed to compose himself. "A pet? Is that what the Warchief wants?" 

Thrall nodded, "Yes, something that he doesn't have is sure to make him pay very close attention to you, Lord Faegion. You'll be the only one to give him something incredibly unique."

"Hmm, I have something that I could give then, Shaman." He purred, motioning to one of his guard and whispering quietly in his ear before sending the armored man away. "Unfortunately, I don’t enjoy sharing what's mine."

Ice flooded Thrall's veins, fingers twitching as he mumbled a spell to alert all the guards he brought with him that there would be trouble. They arrived within a moment's notice, the crowd gasping and pulling back as Faegion's own troops arrived. The earlier soldier returned with Feyja in hand, tossing her into Faegion's lap, to which the treacherous blood elf leered at Thrall, hands closing roughly over the tiny troll's breasts. Tears beaded in her eyes as he handled her roughly, tearing her top away and laving his tongue along her shoulder.

"You're jealous of me, aren't you orc? You mean to steal away my precious pet from me?" Faegion hiss, paranoia and lunacy clouding his gaze while Feyja twisted and pulled against his hands in a weak attempt of escape. "Treason. TREASON! KILL THEM ALL!"

Thrall stepped back with a nod to his men, the sounds of weapons being drawn and the screams and patter of feet running from the hall echoed in his ears. "You realize that you are turning your back on the Horde, the very faction that your people hold allegiance to."

The insane laughter that bubbled from the blonde elf's throat sent chills down Thrall's spine. "I hold no allegiance to your shitty Horde! Not when their Warchief allows his subordinate to try and take what's mine! Stop standing around and KILL THEM!"

The battle erupted violently at those words, the elves rushing forward in a clumsy attempt to appease their master, their bodies falling one after the other as Thrall's forces dispatched them with ease. Blood splattering across blades and armor, smeared across the glittering floors like paint across canvas. Faegion hissed, grasping his pet's collar and hauling her around the cushioned area he had been lounging on, ignoring her loud wails and snarls as she clawed at his arm. His free hand lashed out, striking her hard across the face and toppling her to the floor, allowing him to climb onto her prone form.

"Filthy whore, handing yourself over to the Horde! And to think that I was being so nice to you by not taking you like the slut you are. Don't worry though, I'll give you what you truly wanted all along." he snarled, knocking her hands away before pawing roughly at her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks and he lapped them up greedily, groaning in his throat as he reached for the thin covering that protected her most prized parts from him.

"Stop! Stop it!"

\---

"STOP IT!" I shrieked, my nails giving way to long claws that I used to slice down Faegion's chest, blood spewing across my belly and chest. He laughed maniacally, teeth sinking viciously into my shoulder before smearing some of his blood onto my face, coating my lips in the disgusting, coppery substance. I kicked wildly, expending all of my remaining energy trying to dislodge him and panicking as to why he wasn't dying from my attack.

He lifted himself slightly, wincing at the pain before making a show of licking his lips, my blood staining his teeth pink. "You really think I'm going to stop after a little kitten scratching?"

Black swirled at the edges of my vision, my head swimming as I forced myself to turn over and use my newfound claws to drag my limp body across the floor. His hands dug into my hips, yanking me back into him before grinding his pelvis into me rear, bile rising in my throat at the action. Tears clouded my narrowing vision, my last moments would be of this disgusting creature defiling me before I died, why did I have to die like this?

'You won't.'

I felt shock at the foreign voice that entered my hazy mind, the world around me seeming to slow down before coming to a full stop. "What?"

'I be sayin' you won't. You gots more ta live for. Now stop cryin' an' fight!'

Like a rubber band snapping, the world zoomed back into focus as my clawed fingers swiped across Faegion's eyes. Ocular fluid and blood ruptured over my hand, splattering onto the floor while I kicked away from his seeking fingers. His screams were loud and wailing in my ears, bringing me a feeling of immense satisfaction, his hands clutching at the torn flesh barely clinging to his skull.

"Feyja!" a deep voice shouted, the green tint of skin reassuring me that it was the orc who had now become my savior from my accursed life. "Are you alright? Feyja?"

"Make sure he dies for me." I whispered, collapsing back into his hands as darkness overtook me, the tinkling laughter of that voice from earlier drawing me under.


	2. Red and Gold

Thrall stared directly ahead as he spurred his wolf towards Orgrimmar, praying silently to the gods that he was able to get this girl the help that she needed in time. It wouldn't have been wise for him to bring her into Silvermoon, not knowing if they would have taken her away after her owner's death, but he wanted to be completely sure that she wouldn't be placed under someone else that would hurt her the way that Faegion had again.

The beast below them snarled as though sharing his thoughts, the padded paws pushing just a little harder against the dry terrain as they rounded a rocky bend. Massive metal gates rose to meet the sky in front of them, he clutched Feyja tighter to his chest before digging his heels into the flanks of his mount.

"Thrall? What in all of Azeroth happened?" Mahk, the head of the guard in Orgrimmar, shouted, ignoring the confused looks of the people milling about him as he rushed to meet the wolf-riding orc. "Who is she?"

"It does not matter now! Go and let the Warchief know I have brought back someone who seeks sanctuary within the Horde." the shaman hissed, motioning for one of the healers who fluttered nearby to follow him into the stronghold. His footsteps were loud against the floors, echoing down the halls before he turned into a small room, laying the injured woman down gently onto the single bed. "I don't know if she was injured in the struggle, but she has been starved for many days and has sustained abuse from her former owner."

The healer nodded gravelly, peeling the blanket that he had wrapped her in back before assessing her body. "I see no physical injuries, although there do seem to be some signs of a struggle. I will need a bucket of warm water and a rag, please? It would be best to clean her off and maybe get her into some clean clothing."

Thrall nodded, disappearing into the attached restroom before returning with the needed items including a dry towel and a large shirt to change her into. The druid wiped carefully at her skin, revealing small cuts at some points, but nothing extremely serious in both their eyes. It wasn't until he reached her shoulder did the druidic healer recoil, "Are those- teeth marks?"

The shaman growled, nodding slowly. "Her master was a real piece of work. He tried to rape her before I was able to get my hands on him. She fought back as hard as she could, but-"

"She could only do so much in her weakened state, although it appears she did quite a bit of damage with these." He held up one tiny hand, displaying the long claws that protruded from her fingertips. "It seems that she's a little druid. She'll need to make a trip to the Dreamgrove if this is the case and speak with Malfurion."

"She's a troll first, if anything I think that she should receive most of her training with her own people and then go to the Dreamgrove." Thrall grumbled, feeling slightly guilty that he was trying to make decision for the female when she wasn't even consciously present to realize it.

"Either way she will end up where she belongs." The druid acquiesced, his hands shining green as he passed them over her body to heal her wounds. The teeth marks remained only slightly as faint white marks, barely noticeable unless you knew what you were looking for. He then carefully maneuvered the clean shirt onto her body before tucking her into the bed. "I will watch over her, Shaman. I believe that you will need to speak to the Warchief about our guest's unusual arrival."

\---

"So, I be guessin' that your visit with that blood elf fella went bad?" Vol'jin chuckled, watching the way that Thrall squirmed only slightly before meeting the large troll's eyes.

"There was a girl at this party, a troll girl named Feyja. He was keeping her as a pet and abusing her." the shaman explained, his hands clenching tightly behind his back. "She even still wears her collar since I wasn't able to remove it in my haste to get her here."

Vol'jin blinked slowly, absorbing the orcs information and feeling a small fire of rage begin flaring in his own chest. "Then I be glad that you brought 'er here, friend. The last thing that the Horde be standin' for is that kind of behavior."

Thrall nodded quickly, relaxing at the Warchief's approval. "She's not just a troll though, Vol'jin. She's some type of mixed breed."

(I give up on the accent. You can curse at me later. -shrug-)

The red-haired troll tilted his head to the side slightly, "You don't get very many of those nowadays. I'll have to see her for myself once she's feeling better."

The green skinned male nodded in agreement, motioning behind him with a jerk of his thumb. "I'm going to get back to making the arrangements for her stay in Orgrimmar, as well as insuring that she recovers in full health. You won't be needing me for anything, right?"

Vol'jin nodded, waving his hand dismissively towards his friend with a small smile. "Finish the job, but once you do, you need to take a little time to relax friend."

Thrall nodded once more before turning heel and disappearing to attend to the newcomer, leaving Vol'jin stewing in his thoughts. He had felt the shift in the air when Thrall had carried the female into the city, the Loa shifting and whispering around him as though beckoning him to act; on what, he was unsure, but the way that his skin crawled in anticipation made him uneasy.

'If ya be so worried, take a peek for ya self.'

"Bwonsamdi. Thinkin' about meddlin' again." Vol'jin huffed at the Death Loa, his fingers playing absently with one of the longer strands of hair draped over his shoulders.

'Nah, well- I did before. The blood elf still be screamin' in my domain. Ya betta be ready, dis one be... feisty. '

With a cackling laugh the Loa's presence in the air diminished, leaving the large troll alone once more with his thoughts.

\----

I tossed and turned in my sleep, knowing that all I had to do was open my eyes in order to rid myself of the darkness, but my body refused to cooperate with what I wanted. A light sheen of sweat coated my body, cooling the heat that the blankets were adamant to trap against my skin.

"She's been tossing all night, muttering things in her sleep. It's Zandali though, so I was able to make out a few words before she went quiet again." This voice was frequent in my fever dream, constantly soothing me when I cried too loudly and sometimes simply talking to me to pass the time, even though I couldn't respond.

"She is of troll descent, I'm not surprised she can speak the language. What does she say?" The man from the party, his name was Thrall, if I could remember correctly. He came many times, muttering to the healer before disappearing when the Warchief summoned. Many times he would send the gentle healer away for a break and would sit beside me on the bed telling me about his own past when he was a slave to the humans. I often times found myself wishing I could wake up and touch him, just comfort him and to thank him for saving me from that life.

Curse this ailment, I was finally freed of my bonds and yet too weak to be able to enjoy what I had been denied for so long.

'You be needin' strength, little one.'

I flinched internally, my body remaining still as death on the outside. 'You're the voice from before.'

'Mhm. Glad ya be rememberin' me. You been comin' a long way, but I think it be time for ya to get up now.'

I snorted, 'Yeah, sure. Let me just get up here- oh, wait, I can't cause I'm in the middle of fighting for my life from a fever.'

Laughter bounced around inside my skull, a thrill of fear and elation clashing in my veins from the sound. 'You ain't gonna be dyin' soon, too bad cause I be thinkin' I like ya, kid. If ya be needin' strength, all ya gotta do is ask.'

'Ask?' I mumbled, feeling the hairs along my arms raise slightly. It felt strange speaking to this unknown--- person?--- but I was tired of being out of control. If all I had to do was ask, then... 'Could you please let me have some strength?'

I shot upward, eyes blinking open to blinding light while my two visitors shrieked in a very non-masculine way before coughing harshly to cover up the fact. My eyes adjusted slowly, taking in the metal walls draped in banners of red, slowly sliding downward to my hands which I clenched a few times to ensure that they really were mine. My body felt a little disconnected, a strange power was coursing through my blood, setting my heartbeat pounding against my ribcage.

It felt damned good.

"You're awake!"

My head swiveled to the healer beside me, taking in the soft shade of brown fur and eyes before landing on the large horns that protruded from his forehead. Before I could stop myself, my hands were tangled in the dense fur around his horns, grasping the protrusions and tugging slightly from left to right.

The tauren in question stared for a moment, his eyes widening in realization before his face split into a wide grin, laughter rumbling from his chest like a wave of thunder. I let go of his horns to accommodate his leaning over to clutch at his stomach, a few stray tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "I was about to be so mad at you grabbing at my horns, but then- oh, Earth Mother - let me keep her, Thrall. She's brave just grabbing at a tauren like that."

Thrall sighed, scratching at the back of his neck. "Yes, she's quite something, isn't she? Hurry and tell me, druid, is she fit enough to get up now? I think it'd be best to start getting her acclimated to living here as soon as possible."

I perked up at once, swiveling my legs over the side of the bed and placing my toes gently against the floor. Both men rushed forward with their arms outstretch as though to save me from an inevitable fall, but once I was fully standing they drew back, confusion passing over their faces. Thrall opened his mouth as though to say something, but I was already past him and out the door.

My bare feet made no noise against the floors, leaving me to the loudness of my own thoughts. I was exhilarated and also slightly scared that I hadn't had to ask them for their permission to leave the room, I didn't even need to feel afraid that someone would confront me as I was wondering down the hall. This was the freedom that I craved and it was finally given to me on a silver platter!

Each turn that I took revealed more and more to my wandering eyes, ignoring the questioning looks that were passed my way by the occasional guard, I focused on the constant shade of red that seemed to adorn nearly every surface of this large castle. Was it even a castle? My chest felt light, my heart pounding against the bones of my ribcage like an excited bird. My body was being pulled along, by the phantom voice or simply from my own adrenaline I was not sure, but I didn't want to stop now.

"Feyja! Feyja, wait!"

I ignored the person calling to me, another thrill racing up my spine at the fact that I was able to do that now with no foreseen consequences. My feet stopped before two large doors, hands pressing into the cool wood and giving a solid push to gain access to the room beyond. Inside was the largest room that I had ever seen, circular in shape with elaborate arches that were recessed into the walls, sconces of fire were placed between each archway to give light to otherwise dark room while a massive throne took up the very front of the room. The back piece was made of twisting wood shapes, the red banner of the horde draped along the lower portion and massive tusks jutted over the sides into a singular point at the back. Two massive fires raged on both sides of the great chair, throwing shadows along the walls and floors as though they had come alive to pay homage to their leader.

My throat closed up as my gaze landed on the one who was draped lazily across the throne, his legs opened lasciviously wide while the wild mane of red hair blew faintly with an unknown wind. The amount of skin that this troll showed was obscene, the soft blue appearing darker with the contours of his muscles and the shadows from the fire, two large tusks protruded from his mouth and his chin rested haphazardly on a palm that was planted on the arm of the chair. Golden eyes moved from staring at the fire on his right to looking directly at me, causing a tingling feeling to wash over my skin.

"Feyja! Damnit, I was trying to- tell you- oh gods, you're fast- you're not properly dressed!" Thrall huffed, he blanched after realizing that Vol'jin was staring at her while she returned that stare with a face of open admiration. "Ah, excuse us, Warchief. She slipped away from me and I couldn't catch up to her."

The Warchief blinked, seeming to snap out of whatever trance he was in before giving the orc a small smile. "No problem, was just a bit shocking is all. Women don't usually burst in here half clothed after all."

I shook my head slightly, feeling the haze that had taken over my mind begin to disperse the more that I kept my gaze away from the large troll. A feeling of cold began to crawl up my legs, prompting me to look down and take in the fact that I was wearing nothing but a loose fitting tunic that came to mid-thigh. The feeling of embarrassment hit me hard, nearly doubling me over if I wasn't so terrified that the action of doing so would expose myself in more embarrassing ways. Thrall moved forward then, draping a blanket over my shoulders and placing his hand on my back to begin ushering me back to me room. 

"Wait." We both stopped, looking over our shoulders at the red haired male still lounging on his throne. For a moment there was a flash of jealousy in his eyes, but it was gone too fast and replaced with curiosity. "You're name is Feyja, right? I'm Vol'jin, your Warchief, if you ever need anything-"

I nodded, feeling that familiar heat crawling up my spine once more as I smiled at him. "Thank you."

\---

Vol'jin watched them leave, anger bubbling in his gut at the hand that Thrall still had placed against her back. He didn't understand exactly why he was so angry, but something primal inside him told him that he needed to assert himself in the situation, that the tiny troll who had so brazenly walked into his room with nothing more than a flimsy tunic on was his.

'It's called jealousy, Vol'jin.' a smooth voice purred in his ear, that mysterious wind brushing at the ends of his hair and tickling the tips of his ears.

"You Loa seem to be active today." Vol'jin grumbled, eyes scanning the room to ensure no one was around to see him talking to himself- an old habit that refused to die away. "I've only just met her and you're claiming I'm jealous?"

The chitter of laughter rang in his ears, voices overlapping until they blended into one smooth laugh. 'He don' know- should we be tellin'? Nah! He be figurin' it out soon enough!'

Vol'jin grit his teeth, annoyance creating a small headache behind his eyes. "What ya be talkin' 'bout?! Spit it out!"

(I'll make it where if he's feeling angry or passionate, his accent will slip out? Sounds like a good compromise. Just writing out the Loa is making my head hurt T^T) 

Silence dropped heavily around him, the breeze disappearing to leave the warmth of the fires once more. The red haired trolled huffed, composing himself and leveraging himself out of his massive throne. His bare feet thumped down the stairs and towards the towering doorway, keen on finding a certain little mutt and dig some information out of that pretty mouth of hers.

He stopped in the middle of the hall, shaking his head violently from side-to-side - when had he started to think that her mouth was pretty? Chills raced up his spine, forcing him to walk faster through the halls. Maybe he should just take a nap, this evening heat had to be getting to his brain somehow.

\---

If someone asked me how adjusting to normal life after being someone's personal toy most of their life was, I'd tell them it sucks. Not in a horrible way, but in the way that I'm not used to such mundane lifestyles. I grew up sitting in the lap of luxury, not able to truly touch it, but enough to brush my fingers against the silken edges. Being a slave, especially one for pleasure, was a life of minimal activity, meaning I was pretty unskilled and useless. Within the Horde, they taught me to be a maid around the fortress while going through my recovery; dusting, dishes, laundry, scrubbing, nothing ever really stays clean no matter how many times you washed it a day. My hands were sore, my body ached more often now, but I was stronger than ever and no one looked at me as an object anymore. I guess it didn't actually suck...

I sighed, rolling over and staring out the window as the sun began rising above the horizon, staining the skies of the city in reds and oranges. 'A sky befitting the Horde.'

My legs only trembled slightly when I pulled myself out of bed, dressing in clothing that I was willing to have destroyed in the process of my cleaning adventures. My hands grabbed the green ribbon laying on my bedside table to tie my now shoulder length, thick hair into a respectable ponytail before stepping into the bathroom for my morning routine. A knock on my door nearly sent me through the ceiling, my toothbrush falling into the water basin with a splash.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Feyja. Open up."

Another sigh escaped me at hearing Thrall's voice, if he was here this early in the morning then I did something wrong and was about to be scolded for it. I was really hoping that nobody had noticed that one of the vases in the hall had gone missing, but the other maids were snitches, all of 'em.

Throwing open the door, I clenched my teeth and decided on the best course of action. "If it's about that vase in the east hall, I swear I saw Vakgar break it. The she-orc has it out for me, Thrall, I mean it!"

"Wait, what?" Thrall blinks a few times, confused before shaking his head and brushing past me into my room. "This isn't about the vase, Feyja, I've got good news. You're going to begin your training today with a druid. After we deem that you're strong enough, you can go to the Dreamgrove and meet Malfurion to continue your training."

"So does this mean that I'm exempt from cleaning duty!?" I squeaked, excited that the two months of dust in my nose and wrinkly fingers from dish water was finally coming to an end.

"No," he huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. "You still have to clean and you're lessons will be every morning and evening so that we can get you caught up quickly. So get downstairs to the training area and you're teacher will get started, alright?"

"Fine. Don't forget to shut my door on your way out." I growled, running out the door and down the stairs to the training room on the ground floor. If anything, living on the third level was probably the most beneficial to my recovery since there weren't any lifts placed inside the main building, meaning that I was forced to get a lot of exercise in daily.

I jumped down the last three stairs, intent on cutting at least two seconds off my stairs workout when someone stepped around the corner to head upstairs. I yelped, colliding with the person and sending us both sprawling across the floor in a jumbled heap.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think that anyone was up this early!" I quickly pulled myself upwards, clutching onto the firm shoulder of the person beneath me.

Golden eyes stared up at me, "Um-"

My blood froze, eyes taking in every detail of the person whom was trapped beneath me. His red hair was haloed around his head, golden eyes wide and muscled chest heaving for breath. The fingers of his hands were clasping my hips, probably to keep me from being flung off into the wall during the fall, but the feeling of his large hands around my waist made me dizzy. I swallowed, inhaling his unique scent of cinnamon and smoke, feeling my blood begin to run hotly through my veins and traveling up to warm my face.

He shifted slightly, breaking my concentration and sending my gaze down to where my legs straddled his waist, his loincloth had been pulled slightly lower when he had moved, exposing the hard muscles that formed a 'V' leading straight to his groin. "Feyja. This be the part where you be gettin' off."

"Ah! Sorry, Warchief! I-um- I'll just-" I scrambled off of him, praying that he hadn't felt the heat that had been gathering rapidly between my legs the longer I had stared at him. "I'll get going now-um- Bye!"

I bolted away, ignoring the soft laughter that echoed in my ears down the halls. I skidded into the training room, panting slightly and firing off excuses to my instructor, desperately trying to ignore the dull ache in my chest. The tauren woman just waved her hand, leveraging herself up from her sitting position in the center of the room and moving to clap her large hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, just try and be on time this evening?" She laughed, the soft cream color of her tummy matched the same fur that extended from her elbows to her fingers and from her knees down to her hooves, disrupting the dark brown of the rest of her fur. Her eyes were gold in color, wide and sparkling even in the dimmed lighting of the room. "My name is Kiw Runepelt, but you can just call me Kiw. I'll be teaching you how to be a proper Druid."

I nodded, excitement sparking over my skin and tightening the muscles in my stomach. "Yes, please!"

Kiw laughed again, "Alright! I know that you were able to do a minimal transformation, but have you tried fully transforming before?"

"I have, but-" my fingers came together, twisting nervously until the skin was beginning to turn pink. I could feel her eyes watching me, carefully gauging the situation but not pushing me for an answer. "My mom was a druid, so she taught me a lot of things before she died, but my old master- he- when he first bought me, I transformed to get away and he- I was forced to wear a rune collar after that. The magic would cause pain anytime I tried shifting."

Kiw was silent for a long moment and I was too embarrassed to look up at her. She probably thought that I was weak, that I was a pathetic creature now. Who would want to train someone who let themselves get so caught up into something like that?

"If you don't want to train me anymore, I understand. I wouldn't want to train someone like me-" A pair of large arms suddenly swept me off the floor, crushing me into a tight hug where my face was pressed uncomfortably against the warm leather of her armor.

"I will train you, Feyja, so that you will never become someone's pet again. You are a druid, you WILL be stronger than that!" She growled, squeezing tighter until I let out a pained wheeze. "Ah! Sorry! I get so caught up in my feelings that I act without thinking. Forgive me, little sister."

My feet touched the ground roughly, her hands remaining on my shoulders as she looked me dead in the eyes. I stared for a moment, taking in everything that she had just said and feeling my heart break a little underneath it all. "Sister?"

"Yes, you are a druid. Together we are all brothers and sisters, and together we are all here for you." She murmured, patting the top of my head before straightening to her full height once more. "Now I'm inspired! You'll be my greatest student, now shapeshift so I can get a better look at you!"

I closed my eyes, thinking of how it felt to be in cat form, the confidence and power that coursed through my body when I prowled in stealth. It was never painful to shapeshift, like pulling a blanket off of your body in the morning, it was a whisper of sensation along my skin before I dropped forward onto all fours. The smoke clearing around me and coming face-to-face with another large cat, this one with long horns protruding from either side of its skull. I took a quick inventory, ensuring everything had completed the change. My long torso was a little thin still, a few ribs visible through my light blue fur. Long dark blue stripes ran across my body, almost tiger-like, ending at the white fluff at the tip of my tail.

"Well then, you're a little small for being in cat form," Kiw purred, circling around me and poking at me a few times with her paw. "but this can be fixed with a proper diet and vigorous exercise."

I huffed, dropping onto my haunches and curling my tail around myself. "Alright, but what about the other stuff like attacking and defense. Things like that is what I really want to learn."

Kiw nodded, sitting down in front of me with a sigh. "That will come with time. First, we need to build your strength, then I'll teach you to fight. While you are gaining strength I can teach you some healing spells though."

"That sounds alright." I purred, flicking one of my ears at the sound of shuffling in the hall. I turned my head to the doorway, noting that it was partially cracked before turning back to the tauren druid.

"Good! Now I want ten laps around this room, then you're going to do 5 relay sprints across it!" She growled, slashing at me with her claws while I groaned in agony.


End file.
